Insects, primarily mosquitoes, and rodents can be an annoyance for outdoor activities and pose a health danger due to the transmission of disease. Current technology for abating insects and rodents generally includes insecticides, insect repellents, insect electrocution devices, citronella candles, smoldering combustion materials, and collection devices. Many of these insect and rodent abatement devices are safe for neither humans nor the environment; they have limited mobility; and they have limited use time associated with their utilization. These are problems which the current invention solves. An ultrasonic insect and rodent abatement system which utilizes a low-grade heat source is desired.
The invention is adaptable for portability, daytime and nighttime use, camping, boating, use during natural disasters. This invention is environmentally sound and may use a multiplicity of low-grade heat sources for its operation. It is convenient to describe the invention with particular reference to a combustible gas heat source.
Prior art teachings, for example U.S. Pat. No. 5,528,049, issued to Phillip S. Callahan, assignor, on Mar. 16, 1995, discloses a frequency emitter for control of insects including a pumping radiation, with a molecular vibratory modulation or a scatter surface, to generate radiation frequencies to control or attract insects. The frequency emitter, however, does not disclose a low-grade heat source of power. Also, the frequency emitter does not disclose that it is capable of using a multiplicity of low-grade heat sources for its operation. Moreover, while thermoelectric devices are known which use a Seebeck effect to generate voltage potential, there is no disclosure nor suggestion of a thermoelectric powered generator insect and rodent abatement system.
Accordingly, it is a primary objective of the present invention to provide a self-powered ultrasonic insect and rodent repellent device which utilizes a low-grade heat source to power a thermoelectric generator which is thereby advantaged over current technology. The present invention addresses the need for a versatile and ecologically sound means to repel insects and rodents by utilizing an ultrasonic device combined with a thermoelectric generator. This invention can use a multiplicity of low-grade heat sources for its operation, giving it broad ranges of use, long-term use, portability and autonomy from the standard power grid. By combining an electronic ultrasonic repelling device with a thermoelectric solid-state power-generating device, a superior insect abatement system is achieved.